plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Home
.:Welcome to the Plazma Burst 2 Wiki:. ' ' Our Wiki describes everything in Plazma Burst 2, and Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. The Enemies, Popular Custom Maps, Campaigns, Weaponry, Heroes, and more! BlackPlazma (Fourth Wiki Owner) and WikiaContributor (First Wiki Owner) Return! In under a week, huh? Awkward. Valkyrie3 18:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC) .:Question:. Question; How do you Talk on Multiplayer? I Play it all the Time but I Can't seem to Communicate with Anybody, My Username is 'Apple Pies are Nummeh'. Answer; Press enter to talk while in a map, and type in what you want to write and then press enter again, but you can't shoot or move while typing. So it is better to hide and type, but be on the look out if there are people swarming everywhere, you may get killed. Valkyrie3 18:58, April 23, 2012 (UTC) .:News:. 8th of April 2011: Plazma Burst 2 Wiki has started. 13th of July 2011: Plazma Burst 2 Map Editor Wikia will join together with this Wikia. 24th of July 2011: Jerryjackson42 has officially declared that the name for the aliens is the Usurpians. But in the case of naming the Usurpian Ranks, instead of using "Usurpian", "Usurpation" is to be used. An example is use "Usurpation Soldier" instead of "Usurpian Soldier". Usurpations is to be used instead of Usurpians. 18th of November 2011: Welcome to Plazma Burst Wiki 2.0! *The Background has been changed, the Admins are balanced, and *I hope* that the 'editing' to Plazmamaps.wikia.com has been stopped. Thanks to Raze1 for the Admin right, but I stopped playing Plazma Burst (I got hacked). Is there any way that Raze 2 Wiki can team up with this one? I hope so. *1 March 2012: We have started the Level project. This is a project where every user helps to write information about Plazma Burst 2 levels. It is also a competition. The person that edits the most level pages becomes admin. *The winner will not become admin. We do not make admins that way. Go to the admin page if you want to be made admin. 8th of April 2012: Valkyrie3 is totally revitalizing Pages. (Home Page Changed.) 23rd of April 2012: Valkyrie3 Finishes Navigation Bar and Organizes Falkok Pages 24th of April 2012: Congratulations everyone! We have completed a lot of the level pages! Keep it up! .:Reminder:. To all un-registered Wikia Contributors, please register and help us make this Wiki a bigger and better place. And to all Anonymous contributors who thinks that they need money to register, no. Its completely Free, so I urge you all anonymous contributors to register and help us make this place bigger. The Main Goal is to write about all Levels in Plazma Burst 2. (Up until 42) The Project will end as soon as 42 Level pages are made. The Secondary Goal is to write about all Levels in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. (Up until 16) The Project will end as soon as 16 Level pages are made. NOTE: Hi, I'm plazmatic999. My rank is actually quite high, and I have just witnessed the destruction of a wiki. I know some of you may not like MAD, but the MAD wiki has been razed to the ground. A user named November Klause may be responsible for this injustice, as the homepage was filled with sexual porn and curses. If you care, donate your knowledge and avenge the deleted accounts! .:Poll:. Welcome to the Polls Section! Here we will ask Questions for Fun, or what Should happen Next in the Plazma Burst Universe! The First one to get to 50 will be the Favorited Choice. What is your Favorite Civil Security Soldier? Light Heavy Ghost Boss What is your Favorite Usurpation Soldier? Minor Usurpation Soldier Major Usurpation Soldier Advanced Usurpation Soldier Usurpation Destroyer What is your Favorite Species? Human Civil Security Usurpian Falkonian What is your Favorite Major Character? Proxy Noir Lime The Marine Robot Omega 'User of The Month' BlasterKiller, Congratulations! Given for helping out this wikia a ton and having a good sense of what is right! If you would like to apply for 'User of The Month' go to this Page. 'Dear Plazma Burst 2 Wiki, ' Thank you! It is an absolute honor to become User of The Month. I swear I will continue to cleanse and complete this Plazma Burst 2 Wiki, whenever I can! Thank you Plazma Burst 2 Wiki and Raze1 for such an honor. -Valkyrie3 PBFacebook.png|link=http://www.facebook.com/pages/Plazma-Burst-2/ PB2.jpg Biggg.jpg Noir lime gore.jpg